1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a valve located at the lower end of an oil vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, in order to reduce wear out of the engine of an ordinary automobile or motorcycle and maintain smooth running thereof, the lubrication oil in the engine has to be renewed after a period of time. Currently, the discharge outlet for the lubrication oil is plugged with a screw together with a washer so that it is necessary to detach both the screw and the washer with a tool before the lubrication can flow out from the oil reservoir. Also, it is necessary to replace the washer before the screw can be fastened to the discharge outlet after the used lubrication oil having been drained. However, it is easy for the screw to become loosening after several times of fastening and unfastening so that it is not possible for the screw to engage with the discharge port tightly. Hence, it is often to occur a phenomenon of leakage and it is necessary to replace the screw. Up to the present, the operation of discharging the oil in the oil reservoir exists the deficiencies such as tool using, tedious operation, replacing washer, easy-leakage. The Taiwan Patent Publication No. 465705 entitled OIL DRAIN VALVE, which has been granted to the present inventor, has improved most of the deficiencies generating from the conventional structure using the screw blocking the discharge port. However, in case of the oil drain valve is disposed under the engine, the body of the car has to be lifted for being able to turn the control element at the bottom of the oil drain valve before the operation of oil draining can be performed so that Taiwan patent publication No. 465705 has still inconvenience for the user.